Hero
by Cloud van Dyk
Summary: Haruka Tenoh is the gym teacher of Hotaru Kaioh, the adopted daughter of Michiru Kaioh. When a fire breaks out in school, Haruka saves Hotarus life...and meets her mother. FINISHED! ^^v
1. Chapter 1: Fire

Author's Note: Okay, I'm doing it *again*. I'm writing two stories at the same time ^_^ If my mom would know, she would scold me now, but she doesn't *evil grin* Anyway, the following story came to me when I couldn't sleep at night and decided to go on the balcony to smoke a cigarette. I was looking at the full moon, which looked as if it was burning, and that made me think about the following scenario ^_^ It's about Haruka and Michiru again, guess what.

Disclaimer: I don't own Haruka, Michiru or Hotaru. Naoko Takeuchi does.

Dedication: I dedicate this story to Lara, my honey :-), and to Flo, who made my homepage! Thanks for being a friend :-)

Hero 

Chapter 1: Fire 

Michiru Kaioh sat in the office she worked in, typing up some of the letters her boss had dictated her before. She checked her watch, found out that she had one more hour until it was time to pick her adopted daughter Hotaru up from school, and increased her typing speed. The hour she had left went by fast, and soon the aqua haired woman brought the finished letters to her boss and said her goodbye for the day. "Good bye, Kaioh-san. See you tomorrow." Her boss, an elderly man with gray hair and friendly eyes, which were surrounded by a net of wrinkles, smiled. "Good bye, Yakida-san." Michiru replied, bowed and left the office. She climbed into her small car and drove off. 

"Kenshi!" Haruka Tenoh barked, angered. "Will you stop that!" Kenshi, a young boy, stopped bugging Hotaru Kaioh and looked up at his gym teacher, a pitiful look in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Tenoh-san!" he quipped, earning another angry look from the tall blonde. "But she started it!" "I did not!" Hotaru protested. "I saw that you started it, so don't you lie to me!" Haruka thundered, and the little boy cowered. "Sorry, Tenoh-san!" he yelped, hoping and praying that he wouldn't have to run a few extra laps on the track for punishment. "Four extra laps, now!" Haruka commanded. Kenshi sighed and trotted over to the track. He started to run while Haruka knelt down next to Hotaru. "Just ignore that boy." She smiled. The smaller girl smiled back and nodded. "Thank you, Tenoh-san!" she then whispered before she ran off, to her friend's, who stood waving and yelling for her. "You're welcome." Haruka spoke softly. She pulled her baseball cap deeper into her face and shouted: "Okay, time to wake up! Let's start with one round on the track, shall we?" The students agreed; after all, most of them liked their teacher, and some of the girls even had a crush on the tall blonde – although they knew that she was female. 

"That was fun!" Hotaru grinned at her best friend, a young girl named Meika, who grinned back. "Gym class with Tenoh-san is always fun!" Meika chirped, and Hotaru giggled. "You're right." Hotaru agreed while she ran one hand through her shortcut, black hair. "I hate her!" Kenshi suddenly butted in. "She made me run extra laps!" Meika poked her tongue out at him. "You deserved it!" she informed the angered boy. Kenshi walked away, muttering something about stupid twelve year old girls. That was when the alarm bell went off, signaling that there was a fire somewhere.

Haruka looked up from the class register when the alarm bell rang through the cloakrooms and let out a curse. She quickly put on her leather jacket and ran into the girls room, noticing the black clouds of smoke that emerged from the storage room in the far end of the corridor. "Fire! All, get out!" The girls nodded and finished dressing as fast as they could. Haruka ran on into the boys room and told the boys to leave, too. All of them obeyed – except for Kenshi. "I can't leave! I need my rucksack!" the boy wailed, searching for the precious item. "It's burning!" Haruka yelled at the boy. "You have to get out!" she ran to the door and looked out, only to find out that the fire had spread into the corridor and was growing rapidly. "Get out, _now!" She shouted at the boy. Kenshi got scared when he saw the fire and finally ran out. _

Michiru arrived at the school Hotaru attended, only to find all the teachers and a lot of students standing in front of the school building. "What's up here?" she asked one of the teachers, surprised. "There's a fire in the storage room, in the ground floor." The man explained. Michiru covered her mouth with one hand. "Hotaru!" 

Haruka shooed all the students out of the school building; meanwhile, the smoke was dominating the hallway, and the blonde was coughing heavily when they finally got out of the building. "Tenoh-san!" A small voice suddenly screamed. "Tenoh-san!" Haruka looked down to see Meika pulling her leg. "What is it?" Before the little girl could talk, a woman with aqua colored hair came running by. "Where's my daughter?" she yelled. Haruka frowned and looked around. Someone was missing. "Hotaru!" Meika now cried, causing both Haruka and Michiru to gasp. "Hotaru!" Michiru now screamed. "She's still in there!" Haruka looked at the school, at the flames that were crackling behind the doors and at the smoke that seethed out. Before anyone could react, the blonde had turned around and ran back into the building. "Tenoh-san!" the headmaster screamed after her. "Tenoh-san, don't! It's too dangerous!" The heavy doors of the school closed behind Haruka, and then there was silence. 


	2. Chapter 2: Saved

Chapter 2: Saved 

Haruka ran through the hallway of the school, covering her mouth with the sleeve of her jacket to protect herself from the smoke. "Hotaru!" she yelled, the heat of the fire around her searing her eyebrows. "Hotaru! Where are you?" A small whimper came from the girl's dressing room. Haruka ran over and grabbed the doorknob, only to jump back with a pain filled yelp when the heated metal burned her hand. "Hold on!" the blonde screamed, only to be rewarded with another whimper from behind the door. Haruka took a few steps start-up and then ran against the door. She jumped in the last second and turned her body to the right, her shoulder smashing against the wood and causing the door to fly open. Hotaru was sitting in the far corner of the room, shaking and coughing. Haruka ran over to her and picked her up. "Shht." She whispered when the girl started to cry. "Shht, it's alright." Quickly, the blonde turned around and ran out of the small room – not noticing that the back of her jacket caught fire.

Michiru stood in front of the burning school, hoping and praying that the blonde teacher who had run inside before could save her daughter. Suddenly, the windows of the ground floor burst from the heat, orange flames lapping out of the now empty window frames. "Oh God…" the headmaster moaned. "Tenoh-san…" "My daughter!" Michiru started to cry. She didn't believe that anyone could keep consciousness inside the building; thick clouds of black smoke welled out of the windows, and the aqua haired woman could feel the heat of the flames, although she stood at least fifteen meters away. The front doors of the school had fallen close, and Michiru could see that the fire had caused the lock to melt. The doors were sealed. 

Haruka held Hotaru on one arm, trying to open the front doors with the other. _"Dammit!" the blonde shouted frustrated and kicked the door, angered. Clutching Hotaru, who was almost unconscious, the blonde took a few steps back, ignoring the pain and the heat that was inflicted to her. She knew that she had to get out fast; her vision was already blurring, and the smoke she had inhaled was burning in her lungs. Running as fast as she could, the blonde crashed against the door. It shook, but it refused to open. Haruka cursed and took a longer start-up this time._

All teacher's and students stared at the front door in amazement when it suddenly flew open. "Hotaru!" Michiru yelled when the blonde teacher came stumbling out of the school and nearly fell down the stairs, holding the small girl tight. Two paramedics immediately ran over to Haruka, who now fell to the ground, the back of her jacket and her slacks burning. A terrible coughing fit shook the blondes body, and she nearly lost consciousness. Michiru ran over to the savior of her daughter and placed a gentle hand on the blondes shoulder. Haruka looked up at her with pain filled eyes while the paramedics put out the flames that burned her skin. One of them rolled Haruka on her back, and suddenly the blondes hand closed around Michirus in a tight grip, searching for comfort and support. Another coughing fit shook her, and her eyes rolled back in her head. "Smoke poisoning." One of the paramedics said, sounding worried. "Get me an oxygen mask for her, fast!" The second paramedic nodded and ran back to the ambulance car, returning with an oxygen mask which was attached to a big air tank. He quickly lifted Harukas head and pulled the mask over her face, so it ended up covering her mouth and nose. "Try to take deep breaths." He gently spoke. Michiru held Harukas hand, stroking the palm with her thumb. Another paramedic took care of Hotaru, who was coughing a little, but had stayed unharmed. The paramedics left Haruka lying in the grass for a second while the ran off to get a stretcher. One of them quickly put a vacuum filled mattress on it, to keep Haruka from feeling pain when she laid on her burned back, while the other one gently spoke to the blonde to keep her awake. The two men carefully picked Haruka up and laid her on the stretcher. Quick, the two men ran over to the ambulance car and put the blonde in, who ended up lying next to Hotaru. "Thanks for saving me." The little girl whispered, but she didn't receive an answer. Despite all the efforts of the paramedics, Haruka had lost consciousness. 

Michiru followed the ambulance car to the hospital, but she stopped at a flower store to buy a bouquet of various flowers for Haruka. Shortly after the ambulance, the aqua haired woman arrived at the hospital, where Hotaru was already waiting. "Momma!" the little girl squealed when she spotted her mom. "The doctor said I'm all well." Michiru let out a sigh of relief and knelt down before her daughter to hug her. "I'm so happy that you are alright." She whispered into the girls ear. Hotaru smiled and hugged her mom back. "Me too! Can we go and visit Tenoh-san?" Michiru nodded. "Do you know where he is?" she then asked. Hotaru giggled, as if her mother had said something extremely funny. "But mom! Tenoh-san is female!" Michirus eyes went wide. "Really? I thought that he…pardon, she, is a guy." Hotaru giggled again and shook her head before she tugged her mother's hand. "Come on, momma! Let's visit Tenoh-san now!" Michiru nodded, and Hotaru led her over to Harukas room.


	3. Chapter 3: Thank You

Chapter 3: Thank You 

Michiru and Hotaru entered the room where Haruka was in as quiet as possible, since both of them assumed the gym teacher to be asleep. "Who's there?" a husky, weak voice suddenly came from the bed. Both Michiru and Hotaru jumped before Michiru quickly spoke: "It's me, Tenoh-san, Michiru Kaioh. Hotarus mom." "I'm here, too!" Hotaru quipped. Michiru walked over to the bed and pulled a chair over to sit down. "Hi." She greeted, earning a little smile from Haruka. The blonde laid one of the waterbeds the hospital used for patients who had burns; her upper body and her upper legs were covered in non-adhesive bandages, and two thin tubes were attached in her nostrils. "Hi Kaioh-san." The blonde replied, her voice even huskier than usual from the smoke she had inhaled. Michiru held out the flowers she had bought. "These are for you, Tenoh-san." She explained. Haruka gave her another weak smile. "That wasn't necessary, Kaioh-san." She then said. Michiru smiled. "Call me Michiru, please. You saved my daughter's life, so it's just stupid to stick to that formal salutation." Harukas smile grew wider. "Only if you call me Haruka, Michiru-san." Michiru nodded while Hotaru climbed up on the bed to sit on it's edge. "How are you feeling, Tenoh-san?" she asked, looking at her favorite teacher worried. "More or less well." Haruka replied. "I still have to cough, and my back and legs hurt." "I'm sorry." Hotaru spoke softly. "It's my fault that you are hurt. If I wouldn't have fallen down on my way out, you would be alright now." "Don't think like that." Haruka begged her student. She coughed a little before she could talk on. "It's not your fault, Hotaru." "Haruka is right, honey." Michiru spoke up. "It's not your fault. Haruka-san?" she looked at the blonde questioningly. "Yes…?" Haruka replied, eyeing the aqua haired woman anxious. _"Gosh, she's beautiful…" the blonde thought to herself. "Allow me to invite you for dinner as soon as you are allowed to leave the hospital." Michiru now said, interrupting Harukas thoughts. The teacher's eyes went wide. "Now, that's really not necessary, Michiru-san." She stammered. Michiru gave her a polite smile. "You should know that I owe you much more than a bouquet of flowers and an invitation for dinner. You saved my daughters life." "You don't owe me anything, Michiru-san." Haruka replied. "I saved Hotaru because she's one of my fav students." Michiru smiled at the tall blonde. "But I insist that you come to our place for dinner, Haruka-san." Finally, Haruka gave in. "Okay. Seems like you won't accept a No as an answer, so…as soon as I'm healthy again, I'll come." Michiru giggled at the blonde and nodded. "I'm glad that you accepted my invitation, Haruka-san." The blonde chuckled before she stifled a yawn. "Damn those pain killers, they make me all tired." She then muttered. Michiru rose from her chair. "Come on, Hotaru, let's go so Haruka-san can have her sleep." "Okay, mom!" Hotaru agreed. She politely shook Harukas hand. "Bye bye, Tenoh-san!" Michiru put a gentle hand on Harukas shoulder, causing the blonde to look at her surprised. "See you tomorrow, Haruka-san." The aqua haired girl softly spoke. Haruka nodded, dumbfounded, and Michiru walked off with Hotaru in tow. _

"Do you like Tenoh-san?" Hotaru asked while her mom and she were driving home. Michiru shot her daughter a short glance. "Yes, I do like her." She then admitted. "She's wonderful." Hotaru swooned. "She's nice and funny and fair and…" Michiru giggled at her daughter's praise. "Hotaru, if I wouldn't know better, I would say that you are in love with her." Hotaru blushed furiously. "I'm not!" she then protested. "Although, Meika is." Michiru coughed before she eyed her daughter curiously. "And Meika knows that Haruka-san is female?" "Yes, yes!" Hotaru replied, giggling at her mother's facial expression. "But to us, Tenoh-san is more like a guy than a woman." The little girl leaned closer to her mom, telling her a big secret. "Most of us think that Tenoh-san is gay, mom." Michiru stared at her little girl, amused. "So, most of you think that Haruka-san is gay, huh? And what do you think about it, Hotaru?" "I think it's true." Hotaru replied. "I saw how Tenoh-san met and kissed a young woman after school once." Michiru felt her heart sink. _"So she has a girlfriend…how sad. Wait a minute…why should I think that this is sad? I'm not in love with her or something like that!" "But I haven't seen that woman since that." Hotaru spoke on, tearing Michiru out of her thoughts. "I think she and Tenoh-san broke up." Michiru didn't really pay attention to what Hotaru said afterwards; her heart with singing with joy, drowning the words of her little girl. _


	4. Chapter 4: Forming Friendship

Chapter 4: Forming Friendship 

„Of course you can leave work earlier to visit the teacher who saved your daughter." Michirus boss smiled at her. Michiru bowed and gave him a thankful look. "Thank you, Yakida-san." The elderly man smiled. "Anything for my precious secretary." He winked at her. "Say, do you like the guy who saved Hotaru?" Michiru giggled at her boss. "Actually, Haruka-san is female." She then informed him. The gray haired man's eyes went wide. "Really? Oh my! I saw him…her on TV, I wouldn't have guessed that she's female!" Michiru smiled at him. "I know, I thought that she's a guy at first, too." She checked her watch, and Yakida got the hint. "Okay, then I won't hold you back much longer. You can leave now, so Tenoh-san doesn't have to wait too long." Michiru smiled at her boss once more, bowed again and left the office. 

"Ow! Be more careful, dammit!" Haruka cursed. The doctor who was tending to her burns gave her an excusing look. "Sorry, Tenoh-san…" He continued applying the salve on her back and shoulder's, while the blonde laid on her stomach, growling each time the treatment hurt. Finally, the doctor finished applying the salve and put the bandages back on. "I'm done. You can turn on your back now again." Haruka did as he had told her, and she let out a little gasp when her hurt back and legs touched the linen  – until the waterbed trimmed itself to the form of her body. The doctor smiled at her, and the blonde smiled back a little. That was when someone knocked the door. "Yes?" Haruka called out, anxious about who that could be. The door opened, and Michiru poked her head in. "Michiru-san!" Haruka greeted, surprise and happiness in her voice. Although Michiru had said "See you tomorrow" the day before, the blonde hadn't thought that she would actually come. "Haruka-san." Michiru greeted, smiling. The doctor quickly left the room, and Michiru sat down next to the bed. "How are you feeling?" she asked, her voice gentle. "Better than yesterday." Haruka replied. "My burns are healing well, and the smoke poising is as good as cured." Michiru let out a little sigh. "I'm so glad that you didn't get hurt worse." She then admitted. "I wouldn't have been able to stand the thought that you died because you saved my daughter." "Now, now, don't meet trouble halfway." Haruka chuckled at her. Michiru smiled and took the blondes hand into hers, surprising her. Nevertheless, the blondes thumb gently stroke Michirus fingers while the aqua haired woman smiled at her. "May I ask how old you are, Haruka-san?" she then spoke. Haruka nodded and replied: "No problem. I'm thirty-two. What about you?" "I turned thirty this year." Michiru replied, sighing. "I'm getting old." Haruka chuckled at her. "Then what am I supposed to say? I'm two years older." Michiru just smiled at her friend and asked: "Is there anything I can get you? Coffee or something like that?" Haruka shook her head. "No, thanks. Is Hotaru alright?" The aqua haired woman nodded. "Yes. She didn't gain any damage in the fire…thanks to you." Haruka blushed. "Now, could you please stop thanking me thousand times for saving her?" the blonde then asked. "I'm not a hero or something like that." Michirus facial expression grew serious all of a sudden. "Oh yes, you are. At least for me." Haruka blushed even deeper and asked: "You…you do know that I'm female, right?" Michiru giggled and nodded. "Yes, I do, Haruka-san." She decided to try all or nothing. "And I know that you're gay." Harukas eyes went wide. "Wh-what…?" For one second, Michiru was afraid that she had gone too far, and she was about to apologize when Haruka suddenly started to chuckle. "So Hotaru did see me kissing my ex…" the blonde then said, thoughtfully. _"She said my ex! Her ex!! She is single!" Michiru cheered inwardly, keeping a completely straight face outside. The blonde gave her a strange look. "Do you mind?" she then asked. "Huh?" Michiru replied intelligently, being torn out of her thoughts. Haruka smiled at her and repeated her question. "Do you mind me being gay?" "No!" Michiru shook her head. "Do you think I would sit here, holding your hand, and invite you for dinner if I would mind?" Haruka chuckled. "You have a point." She then admitted. Michiru giggled at her and nodded. "I know. So…do you have a girlfriend?" __"Why would she want to know that?" Haruka wondered. "No, we broke up some time ago…" she then said, trailing off when she saw how Michirus eyes suddenly started to shine. __"Haruka is single, Haruka is single!" the aqua haired woman sang inside. "What about you?" Haruka now asked. "Do you have a boyfriend?" Michiru shook her head. "No, I'm single…unfortunately." Haruka smiled, earning a broad grin in return. __"If I wouldn't know better, I would say that she is flirting with me." The blonde thought to herself. __"But that would be too good to be true…forget it, Haruka, she surely is straight."  _


	5. Chapter 5: Dinner

Chapter 5: Dinner 

Finally, after two endless weeks, Haruka was allowed to leave the hospital. Michiru and Hotaru surprised the teacher by picking her up. "Hi Haruka-san!" Michiru waved over to the blonde, who was walking down the stairs that led up to the hospital entrance – or, in Harukas case, away from it. "Hello Michiru-san!" Haruka replied, surprise in her voice. "Hey Tenoh-san!" Hotaru chirped from the backseat of Michirus car. "Hi Hotaru." Haruka smiled while Michiru opened the passengers door for her. "Climb in, Haruka-san." Harukas smile widened, and she got into the car. Michiru started and drove off. "Where are we heading?" Haruka asked, curious. "To my apartment. Remember, I invited you for dinner." Michiru grinned. Haruka smiled at the aqua haired woman and nodded. "I see. Well, I'm eager to find out about your cooking skills." In the past two weeks, a close friendship had formed between the two women, although they weren't close enough to change the "-san" to "-chan". "You'll be satisfied, I promise." Michiru smiled. "Momma is right!" Hotaru spoke up. "She cooks really good!" Haruka smiled at the little girl, and when she turned backwards to look at her, her shirt slid down a little bit, revealing her shoulder. Michiru let out a little gasp when she saw the scars that covered the blonde's skin, causing Haruka to look at her. "What is it?" "N-nothing." Michiru stuttered, resolving to tell Haruka that she felt sorry about this later. When they were alone.

Finally, after a rather long time of driving, the trio reached the house were Michirus apartment was in. Twilight already came over the city, and Haruka stopped in front of the entrance for a second to awe at the sunset. Hotaru, who had already ran inside, didn't notice that her mother stopped, too. "It's beautiful." Haruka finally spoke. Michiru nodded, but before she had time to say something, Hotaru came back out, looking extremely impatient. "What is taking you so long?" the little girl squealed. Both women flinched and looked at Hotaru apologizing. "Sorry." Michiru apologized. Haruka and she entered the house and took the elevator, up in the fourth floor. "I just have to warm the dinner up, it's all prepared." Michiru smiled at Haruka on their way up. Haruka smiled back and nodded. "Good, I'm starving. Hospital food is terrible." She informed her aqua haired friend. Michiru giggled at that remark, and she was still giggling when the elevator stopped. All three of them got out, and Hotaru unlocked the door with the key Michiru gave her. The trio entered the apartment, and Michiru advised Hotaru to show Haruka the dining room. Hotaru nodded and took the hand of the tall woman, her smaller ones almost vanishing in the big one of Haruka. "Come on, Tenoh-san!" she squealed. Haruka smiled, nodded and allowed Hotaru to lead her into the dining room. The blonde sat down and waited. Shortly afterwards, Michiru arrived, carrying a bowl with sushi and rice. She sat it down on the middle of the desk and took a seat, opposite to Haruka. Hotaru also sat down, and the three of them started to eat. "That's delicious!" Haruka informed Michiru after the first bite. Michiru blushed. Deeply. "Thanks." She managed to say, her heart singing once more with joy.

Soon after they had finished dinner, Hotaru became tired and went to sleep, leaving Haruka and Michiru in the dining room alone. "Do you want some wine?" Michiru asked. Haruka nodded, smiling. Michiru smiled back and walked out of the dining room, into the kitchen. She got a bottle of expensive red wine, two glasses and a corkscrew. Returning into the dining room, she found Haruka standing with her back to her, looking at one of the paintings that hung on the wall. "You like them?" the aqua haired woman asked, causing the blonde to jump. "Yes." Haruka admitted as soon as she had recovered from her shock. Michiru handed her the bottle and the corkscrew with a pleading look, and Haruka pulled the cork out, smiling. "Thanks." Michiru grinned at her while she poured the wine into the two glasses. "No prob. Who painted those?" the teacher asked, curious. "I did." Michiru admitted, red color creeping into her cheeks. "You did?" Haruka asked, surprised. "Wow. You sure have great talent." "Thanks." Michiru replied, her blush deepening. Haruka raised the glass. "Cheers." The blonde smiled. "Cheers." Michiru replied while the two women clinked their glasses together. Both took a little sip from the wine, and Michiru pointed into the living room. "Want to sit down on the couch?" Haruka nodded, and the two of them went over. Michiru, who was walking behind Haruka, saw that the blonde was haltering a little bit. Her eyebrows went up; it was the first time that she recognized this, and she wasn't sure if that came from the burns or if Haruka had been haltering before. The blonde reached the couch and sat down, stretching her right leg out. Michiru sat down next to her, and they smiled at each other, both feeling as happy as never before. 


	6. Chapter 6: Talking About The Past

Chapter 6: Talking About The Past 

Haruka finished her wine and carefully put the glass on the small desk which stood next to the couch. "You want some more?" Michiru asked, already reaching for the bottle. "No, thanks." Haruka replied, and Michiru pulled her hand back. "Haruka-san…there's something I want to ask you." Haruka gave her friend a curious look. "Just ask, Michiru-san." Michiru looked down on the floor before her eyes wandered up to Harukas outstretched right leg. "I saw that you are haltering before." The aqua haired woman finally said. "Did this happen during the fire?" Haruka shook her head no. "It happened five years ago." She then explained. Michiru eyed her  curiously. "What happened?" Haruka let out a small sigh and stared down on her leg. "It will take a while to tell you about it." Michiru reached out and gently took her hand. "Listen, Haruka-san, if you don't want to talk…" "No", Haruka interrupted her. "No, it's okay. Just…be patient, okay?" Michiru nodded and gently stroke Harukas hand. The blonde gave her a weak smile before she started to talk. "Five years ago…I had qualified myself for the Olympic games. I was one of Japan's fastest runners." The blonde smiled a little, although her smile seemed somehow sad. "Well…there is a rule which says that if the runner who qualified herself can't participate for some reason, the runner who is as fast or comes in second will take her place." Michiru nodded, looking at her blonde friend, waiting for her to talk on. "I was the one who was supposed to go to the games. My biggest opponent, Noriko, was only a little slower than me…but she thought that she was better than me, so she had to find a way to make sure that I won't be able to participate." "No." Michiru whispered, knowing what would come now. "She sent someone who did something to your leg, right?" Haruka nodded. "When I came home after the last race, a man was waiting for me in front of my house. He smashed my kneecap with an iron rod." "Oh God." Michiru spoke softly, sudden tears of sympathy burning in her eyes. "I can't run races anymore." Haruka now said, still staring down on her leg. "Heck, I can't even walk upstairs without haltering so bad that people start to stare." Michiru gave the teacher's hand a gentle squeeze. "I feel sorry for you, Haruka-san." Haruka finally looked up and at her again. "Don't, Michiru-san. I got used to it by now. After I was out of the hospital, the high school offered me a job as gym teacher. That's how I got to meet Hotaru…and you." Michiru blushed at that and smiled. She patted the blonde's upper leg, and Haruka let out a little, shaky sigh. "I think I do want some wine now." She then said. Michiru nodded and took the bottle while Haruka held her glass out to her. As soon as the wine was filled in, Haruka took a big gulp, much to Michirus amusement. The aqua haired woman grew serious again when she remembered the scars she had seen on their way to her apartment. "Haruka-san, there's something else I need to say." She spoke up. Haruka looked at her curious, and Michiru said the words that were burning on her soul since the drive. "I saw the scars on your shoulder…I'm sorry." She looked down, but her eyes came up again surprised when Haruka patted her leg. "As I already said, it's not your fault." The blonde spoke, gentleness shining from her teal eyes. "No one put a gun to my head and said Go and save Hotaru. I did it out of free will." Michiru let out a little sigh. "I know that, Haruka. And still…I feel guilty for what happened to you." Haruka smiled at her and patted her upper leg. Of course the blonde had noticed the lack of the suffix –san in Michirus words, but she didn't say anything about it. She didn't want to push things too far, and she also didn't know if Michiru was gay. Thus, she didn't want to scare Michiru by showing her feelings too early. 

Haruka yawned and looked at her watch, shocked. Michiru did the same, and her eyes bulged out. "Oh dear God! I didn't notice that the time went by that fast!" The blonde teacher eyed the empty bottle of wine. "I guess I'll have to walk home, seeing that we both had plenty of alcohol." She then chuckled. "Oh, no way I let you _walk home!" Michiru protested. Haruka eyed her, curiously. "Then what else am I supposed to do? Maybe fly home?" she asked, smiling. "No." Michiru replied. "You will sleep here."_

"What?!" Haruka cried out, sheer disbelief in her voice. "You can't mean that!" "Why not?" Michiru asked, surprised. "Imagine what happens if Hotaru finds out about it tomorrow!" Haruka explained. "She'll think that we…" Michiru realized what Haruka meant and blushed furiously. "No, she won't think that." The aqua haired woman finally said. Being convinced rather fast, Haruka gave in. 


	7. Chapter 7: Two Minds, One Thought

Chapter 7: Two Minds, One Thought 

Haruka laid on the couch Michiru had prepared for her, staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep. Her thoughts were centered on the aqua haired beauty. By now, Haruka had realized that she was head over heels in love with her friend, and her heart was racing at the sheer thought of her. Letting out a little sigh, Haruka rolled over once more, ending up lying on her stomach. During her stay in the hospital, she had got used to sleep on her stomach; although the waterbed always had adjusted to her body, it still had been painful to sleep on her back. Sighing again, Haruka let her thoughts wander back to Michiru. "Could she be gay too?" she wondered out loud, but not loud enough to wake Michiru up, who slept in the adjoining room. "And if yes, could we build a relationship?" The blonde rolled on her back again, resting her head on her hands. "Too much coulds in that." She mumbled, closing her eyes. Slowly, the teacher drifted into sleep – only to dream about Michiru. 

Michiru laid in her bed, and sleep wouldn't come. Her mind refused to stop rambling about a certain blonde haired teacher. "Haruka…" Michiru sighed, the name of her secret crush being sugar on her tongue. "Shall I tell her that I'm gay? Could we form a relationship?" The aqua haired woman covered her eyes with one arm. "Oh my…Michiru, Michiru, you really have a huge crush this time." She spoke to herself. Michiru let out another sigh and rolled on her side, her head resting on her forearm. Finally, her thoughts stopped to go crazy about the blonde, and she fell asleep.

The next morning, both Haruka and Michiru awoke with aching heads, caused from the wine they had drunk the night before. Haruka climbed off the couch, grimacing when fresh, well-known pain flashed through her knee, and made her way to the toilet. She pushed down the door handle – and had to find out that the toilet was occupied. "One minute!" Michirus voice came, and Haruka impatiently tapped her foot. "Hurry up!" she finally yelped. "I have to…" "Hush!" Michiru interrupted her through the closed door, "don't say any naughty words now! Hotaru is already awake!" Haruka kept silent, and finally, she heard how Michiru flushed the toilet. "Finally." The blonde sighed. Michiru opened the door, and Haruka, being as eager as she could be to get in, bumped into her. The secretary, who still felt a little bit dizzy from the wine, stumbled, and Haruka grabbed her just in time to keep her from falling. "Thanks", Michiru giggled, blushing. Haruka smiled down at her, enjoying the feeling of holding the aqua haired woman in her arms. "You're welcome." The blonde replied, finally letting go of Michiru – who pouted inwardly. Haruka quickly hurried into the little room and locked the door behind her while Michiru went to prepare the breakfast. After a much shorter time than Michiru, Haruka appeared in the kitchen, rubbing her eyes. "Okay, now I can say good morning." The blonde grinned. Michiru giggled. "Good morning, Haruka-san." Haruka smiled at her, causing the aqua haired woman's heart to perform a little leap, and sat down at the desk. "I hope you like coffee and French toast." Michiru now spoke while she already poured the hot, black liquid into a cup. "That's fine wit me, Michiru…-san." Haruka could feel the blood rush in her face when she noticed that she almost had forgotten the suffix. Michiru smiled at her, and Haruka was glad that she hadn't noticed her little mistake. Hotaru came walking in the kitchen, spotted Haruka and stopped dead in her tracks. "Good morning, Hotaru." Haruka greeted, her face heating again. "Good morning Tenoh-san. What are you doing here?" Hotaru asked, as nosy as a twelve year old can be. "Haruka-san stayed the night here." Michiru explained. "She was too drunk to go home." "Hey!" Haruka protested, while Hotaru giggled. "Tenoh-san being drunk?" Haruka gave a faked glare at Hotaru. "If you tell your classmates, you'll have to run thousand extra laps!" she threatened. Hotaru paled. "I won't tell anyone, I swear!" she blurted out, causing both Haruka and Michiru to laugh. Not knowing what was going on, Hotaru just stared for a while before she rolled her eyes and said: "Adults!"

As soon as the trio had finished breakfast, Michiru offered to drive Haruka home. "No, you can't do that." Haruka protested. "You'll be late for work!" Michiru just shrugged. "Don't worry, I have gliding time." She informed the blonde teacher. Haruka let out a little sigh. "You always find a way to convince me, eh, Michiru-san?" "Of course!" Michiru giggled. Haruka sighed and shook her head, while Michiru went to get her car keys. 


	8. Chapter 8: Back To Work

Chapter 8: Back To Work 

As soon as Michiru had dropped Haruka off at her apartment, the blonde dashed over to her phone and called the headmaster of the school. After a short argument about her condition, the teacher had convinced the man that she was able to take up her job again. "Okay, if you insist, you can start again tomorrow." The man sighed, knowing that it wouldn't bring anything to discuss with his teacher – she was way too stubborn. "Thanks!" Haruka beamed, grinning. She said her goodbye to the headmaster and hung up the phone, staring at the wall. In front of her inner eye, Michiru appeared, smiling at her. "Michiru…" the blonde sighed, closing her eyes. She remembered how she had been holding the aqua haired woman after she had caught her, and she wished that she could do that again. Letting out another sigh, Haruka tore herself out of her trance-like state and walked into the kitchen, ignoring the ache in her right leg.

Michiru sat in her office, typing up some business letters, but for some reason she couldn't concentrate as much as she should. Well, maybe "some reason" wasn't a good choice of words, since the reason had a name. "Haruka…" Michiru thought to herself, an image of blonde hair, teal eyes and a dashing smile floating up in front of her. The aqua haired woman shook her head a little to shoo the image away, after all, she couldn't really focus on her work when she was distracted by her crush all the time. _"Michiru, stop that. You act like a school girl." She scolded herself. It didn't help._

The next day, Hotaru and Meika were sitting in class, chatting about various things. "I hope Tenoh-san will come back to us soon." Meika sighed. "The teacher we have now is so mean." Hotaru nodded in agreement. The substitute teacher who held Harukas lessons until she was back was a rather old, rather harsh man, who didn't care about his students at all. He had yelled at Hotaru the lesson before, almost causing her to cry. Hotaru sighed when the bell rang. "Okay, it's time for gym with the evil old man." She then said, causing Meika to giggle. The two girls grabbed their sport bags and ran out of the class, over to the gym hall, along with the other students from their class.

Hotaru and Meika finished dressing and walked out of the room, already preparing for another hard, exhausting lesson with "Mr. Old-and-gruffy", like Hotaru called him. When the two girls arrived in the garde, both stopped dead in their tracks. "Tenoh-san!" Hotaru then called out, running towards the blonde teacher. "You are back!" Meika cried out, following Hotaru. Haruka smiled at her two favorite students, while the other kids jumped around her. "How are you feeling?" "Are you healthy again?" The little students were all screaming with joy and excitement, causing Haruka to smile even broader. "I'm perfectly fine again, and now calm down." She then ordered. Slowly, the pupils fell silent, and Haruka nodded, satisfied. "Very good. Now, let's start with a little warm-up, shall we? Four laps everyone!" The students gratefully obeyed and started to run, while Haruka stood next to the track and watched them. That was when she saw something aqua colored in the corner of her eye. Turning her head, she spotted Michiru standing at the gate that led directly into the garden, smiling and waving over to her. Harukas eyes lit up while she hurried over to the gate, nearly running despite her hurting leg. "Michiru-san!" she called out, grinning from ear to ear. "Haruka-san." Michiru replied, smiling. Haruka unlocked the gate, allowing Michiru to enter. "What brings you here?" the tall blonde asked. _"You." Michiru thought to herself. "My daughter." She said out loud. "This is her last lesson, and I want to pick her up." "But the lesson just started." Haruka frowned. Michiru just smiled before she fluttered her eyelashes at the blonde. "May I stay then, and watch, Haruka-san?" "Of course." Haruka smiled at her. She made a vague gesture towards one of the benches that stood next to the track. "Want to take a seat?" Michiru nodded, and the two of them walked over to the bench. They sat down and watched the running students for a while. Finally, Michiru spoke up. "You really like your job, don't do?" Haruka gave her a short glance. "Yeah, I do…why?" Michiru chuckled. "Well, you came back to work as soon as you could. You have to love it." Haruka smiled at her and nodded. "That's right…and I love it to teach those little pupils." The blonde looked back on the track, just in time to see how Kenshi pushed Hotaru in the back, almost causing her to fall. Angered, the blonde jumped to her feet. "Kenshi!" she barked. The little boy, noticing that he was caught, shrank under the teachers heated gaze. "Yes, Tenoh-san?" he asked, sounding as innocent as possible. "What was that?" Haruka asked, glaring at the little boy. "I…I tripped, and had to hold on Hotaru for support." Kenshi quickly made up an excuse. Haruka just sighed. "Two extra laps for you, Kenshi." She then told the little boy, who's face fell. "But Tenoh-san!" he cried out. "Do you want to run more than two laps?" Haruka asked threateningly, and Kenshi quickly shut up. He sighed and started to run, while Michiru giggled at the little scene and Hotaru was glad that her favorite teacher saw Kenshi's nasty actions. _


	9. Chapter 9: Getting Closer

Chapter 9: Getting Closer 

The rest of the lesson went by without any troubles, and after the students had finished their warm up, Haruka organized a basketball game. She was busy with pulling the loop down while Michiru had a little chat with Meika and Hotaru. Haruka worked on the complicated mechanism which changed the height of the loop when she suddenly put too much of her weight on her damaged leg. A sharp flame of pain shot from her knee up her body; she let out a pain filled gasp while her leg gave way underneath her. "Tenoh-san!" Hotaru called out, causing Michiru to look at the teacher. Her eyes went wide when she saw Haruka lying on her side, holding her right leg and moaning in pain. "Haruka-chan!" Michiru cried out, following her daughter to where the blonde laid. Haruka looked at her, smiling in spite of the pain she was in. "So now it's –chan, eh?" Michiru placed a gentle hand on her friends shoulder. "Are you okay? Shall I get the doctor?" Haruka shook her head and sat upright, massaging her leg. "I'm fine. This happens sometimes, I'm used to it…can you help me stand  up?" Michiru nodded and grabbed Harukas upper body to help her getting to her feet. Her hands landed on the blondes chest, and both women blushed furiously. As soon as Haruka stood, Michiru pulled her hands back, her face almost turning purple. "S-sorry for touching you…there." She quickly stammered. Haruka just shrugged. "Never mind, Michiru-chan." She replied, her face back to it's normal color. "I have to sit down." She then said. Michiru nodded, and her heart ached when she saw how Haruka haltered over to the bench, pulling her right leg after her, as if it wasn't a piece of her body, but some kind of prosthesis. The blonde fell heavily on the bench, stretched her leg out and advised her students to play Volley ball. Michiru sat down next to her, eyeing her worried. "Are you sure that you are alright?" the aqua haired woman asked, earning a little smile from the teacher. "I'm fine, Michiru-chan. Don't worry." "Okay." Michiru smiled back, but her smile turned into a frown when she saw how Haruka started to dig through her pockets. "What are you doing?" she asked, curious. "Searching for…" grinning, the blonde pulled out a pack of chewing gum. "This! Want one?" Michiru giggled and shook her head. "No, thanks." Haruka shrugged, popped one of the gums into her mouth and started chewing on it. The two sat in silence, until Haruka found the nerve to ask what she wanted to know ever since she had left Michirus apartment. "Michiru-chan…there's something I want to ask you." Michiru gave her a gentle smile. "Just ask." Haruka gulped and looked down at her legs. "You'll probably won't like me anymore after I asked you." She softly said. Before Michiru could say anything, Haruka gave her a look that kept her silent "But I have to ask." The blonde then said. "If I don't, it will eat up my soul." Michiru looked very worried now, and Haruka decided to let the cat out of the bag. "Michiru-chan…" she took in a deep breath and looked directly into the blue eyes of her friend. "Would you go on a date with me?"

Haruka looked down on the ground, waiting for the disgusted yelp, the noise of Michirus running feet. Instead, a gentle hand was placed on hers, causing her to look up. "I'd love to, Haruka-chan." Michiru smiled at the stunned blonde. Haruka broke into a huge smile. "Really?" she asked, as if she thought that Michiru was lying to her. "No." Michiru replied, sarcastically. "In fact, I just said it so you are not disappointed. Of course really!" Haruka blushed and grinned sheepishly. "Okay, that was stupid to ask." She then admitted. Michiru just sighed before she smiled at her. "Pick me up at eight?" she then asked. Haruka nodded, beaming. Her beam turned into a frown when she remembered a certain little girl. "What about Hotaru? You'll need a babysitter." Michiru shook her head. "She's old enough to stay alone, don't worry." "Okay." Haruka agreed. That was when the bell rang, signaling the end of the gym class – and of the school day. "I have to take Hotaru home now. See you tonight." Michiru smiled at her blonde friend. And before Haruka could react, the aqua haired woman had bent forward and gave her  a quick peck on the cheek. When Michiru left for her daughter, Haruka was left behind sitting on the bench, grinning so broadly that the corners of her mouth almost paid a visit to her earlobes. 

At seven in the evening, Haruka stood in front of the mirror, eyeing herself critically. Wearing a black tuxedo with white shirt and dark red tie, she looked a lot like a man, but the blonde assumed that Michiru wouldn't mind about that. And maybe it would save them trouble if everyone thought that Haruka was male; after all, there were many homophobes in Tokyo, and the teacher didn't want her secret love to get attacked. Sighing, Haruka ran a comb through her hair, adjusted her tie once more and finally left the apartment to pick Michiru up. 


	10. Chapter 10: The Date

Chapter 10: The Date 

„Okay, Hotaru, I'll take my cell phone with me." Michiru promised her daughter, who rolled her eyes. "Momma! I'm old enough to stay at home alone. I'm already twelve!" Michiru sighed and nodded. "I know. But if anything happens, call me." "Yes, momma." Hotaru promised, pushing her mother towards the door. "Now get ready! Tenoh-san will be here every minute!" Michiru just opened her mouth to say something when the doorbell rang. The aqua haired woman could feel how her heartbeat increased, and she quickly checked herself over in the mirror. Her long, dark blue dress was fitting perfectly to her body, and it brought out her eyes. Taking in a deep breath, Michiru walked to the door and opened it. Haruka stood outside, smiling, a bouquet of red roses in her hand. "Hello." Michiru greeted her, smiling. Haruka smiled even broader and held the roses out to her. "Hello, Michiru-chan. Here, these are for you." Michiru beamed while she took the flowers. "Thank you! Just wait one minute, I'll put them into a vase." Haruka nodded, and Michiru walked into the kitchen, giving the blonde a good chance to awe at her beauty. As soon as she was back, Haruka offered her arm to her, grinning. "Shall we go then, my Lady?" Michiru giggled and accepted the offered arm. "My pleasure, Sir." Haruka smiled down on her, and the two of them left the apartment complex. 

"I hope you like Italian food." Haruka spoke while she drove her car down the street, on the way to Luigi's. "I love it." Michiru replied, smiling. Haruka grinned at her. "Great." Finally, the two of them reached the restaurant, Haruka parked her car and gallantly held Michirus door open. "Thanks a lot." The aqua haired woman smiled. Haruka closed the door and locked her car before Michiru and she walked into the restaurant. The waiter who stood at the entrance looked at them. "Did you reserve, Sir?" Haruka nodded. "Yes, two seats, for Tenoh." The waiter nodded and accompanied the two women to one of the desks. He brought the menus, lit the candle that stood on the desk and left discretely. Haruka and Michiru both opened their menus, although Haruka already knew what she would eat. Ten minutes later, the waiter showed up again, taking up the drinks. Both women decided to have anti alcoholic drinks, Haruka because she had to drive, and Michiru because she didn't want to end up drunk again like the night when Haruka had stayed at her place. "What are you going to eat?" the aqua haired woman asked as soon as the waiter had vanished again. "I'll take the Fettuccine with cheese sauce." Haruka informed her. "And you?" she then asked. "I think I'll have the Ravioli a la Bolognese." Michiru smiled. "Just be careful, so you don't stain yourself with the sauce." Haruka chuckled. Michiru shot her a faked glare. "I never stain myself, Tenoh-san." She then said, sticking her nose high up in the air. Haruka chuckled at her friend's behavior and shook her head. The waiter came once more, and both women ordered their food. "I hope the cook is a fast one, I'm starving." Michiru said as soon as the man had vanished. "Usually the food always comes fast here." Haruka calmed her down. There was silence for a few moments, until Michiru spoke up. "Thanks for taking me on this date, Haruka-chan." The aqua haired woman softly said. "You're welcome." Haruka replied, smiling. "I'm the one who has to say Thanks. After all, you accepted my invitation." Michiru reached out, placing her hand on top of Harukas. The blonde looked at her surprised, but her surprise turned into happiness when Michiru gently stroke the back of her hand. They just sat there, looking into each others eyes, until the food came.

"Would you like to go to a bar?" Haruka asked after she had paid the dinner and the two women left the restaurant. Michiru smiled up at her and nodded, causing the blonde to grin. They reached the car, Haruka unlocked it and the two of them got in. Haruka drove to a well-known dance café, where slow music was played, and the two women entered. At first they took a seat at the bar, and Haruka wondered if she should ask Michiru to dance. She quickly came to a decision when her favorite song, "Somethin' Stupid" by Nicole Kidman and Robbie Williams, started to play. "May I ask for this dance, young Lady?" the blonde asked, smiling. Michiru gratefully accepted, and the two of them made their way over to the dance floor. Michiru put her arms around Harukas neck while the blonde laid hers around Michirus waist, and they started to dance, Michirus eyes never leaving Harukas.


	11. Chapter 11: After The Date

Chapter 11: After The Date 

Haruka parked her car in front of the apartment building Michiru lived in, opened the door for her friend and grinned at her. Michiru got out of the car, and Haruka threw the door close. "Thanks for the wonderful evening, Haruka-chan." Michiru now softly spoke, looking up to the blonde smiling. "It was my pleasure." Haruka replied, bowing, causing Michiru to giggle. She performed a little curtsy, and Haruka laughed. Her laughter died away in surprise when Michiru reached out and took her hand. "I'm glad that it was you who saved my daughter." The aqua haired woman now spoke, her fingers caressing the back of Harukas hand. Haruka swallowed hard and asked: "And why?", her voice husky with emotion. "Because that's how I got to meet you." Michiru whispered. Haruka smiled at her and decided to try all or nothing. She bent down, and her lips met those of the aqua haired woman in a soft, innocent kiss. Michiru immediately responded to it, wrapping her arms around the blondes neck. Haruka put her arms around the smaller woman's waist and pulled her closer. Their kiss deepened, and it was Michiru who finally broke it. "Haruka…" the aqua haired woman whispered – this time leaving the suffix out on purpose. Haruka smiled at her and pulled her closer once more. "You know, Michiru…I'll go and thank God for that fire now." She then whispered into her new girlfriends ear. Michiru smiled and took Harukas hand. "Want to come upstairs with me?" she asked, winking at the blushing blonde. "I'd love to." Haruka replied, the red in her cheeks increasing. Michiru unlocked the door, and they entered the building.

Haruka sat on Michirus couch, Michiru next to her. The two women were busy with cuddling and sharing short kisses from time to time, Michiru being glad that Hotaru was already asleep. Michiru had turned on romantic music, much to Harukas delight. "Michiru…I hope you know what risk you are taking." The blonde suddenly whispered into her new lovers ear. Michiru eyed her warily. "Risk?" she asked, frowning. Haruka nodded, running a gentle hand through the aqua colored locks of her girlfriend. "There are a lot of homophobic people who could attack you." The blonde now said, sighing. "I don't worry about them. I can defend myself." Michiru replied, smiling. "Besides, most people think that you are a man anyway, love." Haruka chuckled at that remark and nodded. "True. But, maybe you should purchase some tear gas…just in case." Michiru agreed on that, snuggling up closer to her lover. "But I'll worry about tomorrow. Tonight, I just want to enjoy your company." Haruka smiled, bent down and kissed the aqua haired woman gently on the lips. 

Two hours later, Haruka decided that she had to leave now. "I think I'll go home now, I have a first period gym class tomorrow." The blonde informed her lover. Michiru sighed. "Aw, pity…but you're right, I should go to bed, too. I have to get up early tomorrow." Haruka smiled and rose from the couch. Michiru took her hand, and the couple walked over to the door. The aqua haired woman unlocked it, and Haruka stepped out on the hallway. She turned back to face her lover, pulled her close and kissed her goodbye. "See you tomorrow." The blonde then whispered into Michirus ear. The aqua haired woman smiled and nodded, kissing Haruka once more. Finally, the blonde could bring herself to leave and made her way to the elevator. Getting in, she blew a last kiss to Michiru before the doors closed, bringing her down. 

When Haruka arrived at home, she was practically floating. The blonde hummed a happy tune while she undressed and carefully hung her tuxedo over the chair in her bedroom before she put on her pajamas and crawled into her bed. She laid awake for a few minutes, thinking about her luck to be with Michiru, until she finally fell asleep.

Michiru closed the door and leaned against it, sighing with happiness. Finally, she was with Haruka. The aqua haired woman was torn out of her thinking about the handsome blonde when the door to Hotarus bedroom opened and the little girl poked her head out. "Momma! You are home." She called out, happily. Michiru giggled at her adopted daughter. "But Hotaru, I'm already home for two hours!" Hotaru made big eyes. "Really? I didn't hear you. Now, tell me, did you make out with Tenoh-san?" Michiru laughed and ruffled her daughters hair. "Yes, in fact, we did." "Yay!" Hotaru squealed, and Michiru giggled once more. "I guess you are happy with my choice?" she then said, causing Hotaru to nod her head wildly. "Yes! Tenoh-san is nice, cool, sexy, friendly…" Michiru frowned at the "sexy" and wriggled her index finger at her daughter. "Don't even think about stealing her from me!" Hotaru blushed and laughed, scratching the back of her head. "I would never, momma!" "Good." Michiru grinned. "Let's go to bed, then. We both have to get up tomorrow." Hotaru nodded, and the two of them went to bed.


	12. Chapter 12: Sudden Problems

Chapter 12: Sudden Problems

The next day, Michiru entered her office all happy and grinning. Her boss, of course, noticed her mood and smiled. "What is it, Kaioh-san?" he asked, smiling. "I'm in love." Michiru sighed. Her boss smiled even broader and asked: "And who is the lucky guy?" Michiru gave him a happy look. "Not a guy, it's Haruka Tenoh. The one who saved my daughter." Yakida gave his secretary an odd look. "A woman?" he asked, frowning. And suddenly, Michiru had the feeling that it had been a terrible mistake to tell Yakida about her relationship with another woman. "I see…" Yakida now spoke. He looked up at Michiru, an odd look in his eyes. "You can leave now, Kaioh-san." Michiru nodded, glad that her boss accepted her relationship with Haruka. "If you need me, Sir, I'll…" "You don't understand, Kaioh-san." Yakida interrupted her. Michiru gave him a worried look. "You are fired." Her boss now said, his voice stern and unfriendly. "What?" Michiru cried out. "But Yakida-san…why?" "Do you really need to ask why?" Yakida replied, getting louder with each word. "Do you think that anyone will choose my company for their work when they find out that my _personal secretary is gay?" "But…but…" Michiru stammered, tears stinging in her eyes. "No discussion!" Yakida barked, causing Michiru to flinch. "Pack your things, collect the personal items you have on your desk, and leave. You are __fired!" Michiru didn't say anything more, but walked over to her desk, collected her things and left, tears streaming down her face._

Haruka blew into her silver whistle, giving the starting signal for her students to start their warming up laps. "Haruka!" A well-known, loved voice suddenly called out. Haruka turned her head to see Michiru standing at the gate, a feeling of déjà vu coming over her. Until she saw the tears that streamed down her lover's face. Shocked, Haruka ran over to the gate and unlocked it, pulling Michiru into her arms. "Love, what happened?" "I got fired." Michiru sobbed, hiding her face in her lover's chest. The students stopped running and stared at the scene, but Haruka didn't really care about that at the moment. "Fired? Why?" she asked, her worrying increasing with each second. Michiru looked up at her with eyes, red from crying. "Because of my relationship with you. My boss is a homophobe." She whispered. "Oh God." Haruka spoke softly, closing her eyes. "Michi, I'm so sorry…" She wanted to talk on when Michiru silenced her by putting her index finger over the blonde's lips. "Don't, Haruka. It's not your fault." Haruka gave her a weak smile and pulled her closer. "But still…you lost your job now, because of me." "No, not because of you." Michiru protested. "Because of the intolerance of my boss. That's why I lost my job. Not because of you. I'll find something better." Haruka smiled at the sudden mood change of her lover and nodded. "That's the right way of thinking, honey. You'll surely find a better job than the one you had until now." Michiru nodded, the tears drying out and being replaced by fighting spirit. "And until you have a new job", Haruka spoke on, "I will support you and Hotaru as good as I can." "Oh, Ruka, you don't have to!" Michiru cried out. Haruka just smiled and ran one hand over her lover's hair. "I lived alone for a long time now, Michi. I saved enough money, don't worry about that." Michiru smiled, pulled Haruka down and kissed her. "Thanks." She whispered into the blonde's ear as soon as they had parted again. "You're welcome." Haruka whispered back before they kissed again, ignoring the wolf whistles and the howling of the students who stood on the racetrack, watching the loving couple. Finally, the two of them broke the kiss, and Haruka turned to look at her students angered. "Now, who told you that you could stop running? This is not a peep show!" Most of the students blushed, some of them just grinned, but they all started to run again. Haruka shook her head and turned back to look at Michiru, who was giggling into her hand. "And what is so funny, if you don't mind me asking?" The blonde asked, a faked frown on her face. "You." Michiru replied. Haruka growled at her, and Michiru shrieked in mock horror. The blonde grinned at her lover and pointed over to a bench. "Wanna sit down?" "Hey, I have a déjà vu." Michiru joked, and Haruka laughed and nodded. "I had one, too, when I saw you standing at the gate." Michiru giggled again, all her bad mood vanished. _"Oh, Ruka." The aqua haired woman thought to herself while she walked over to the bench next to her lover. __"It's amazing how you can cheer my up by just looking at me." They sat down and chatted about various things, shared kisses and held hands until the first period was over. _


	13. Chapter 13: A Better Job

Chapter 13: A Better Job

Michiru sat in her apartment, looking through the newspaper to find a new job. Haruka stood behind her chair, her arms wrapped around the aqua haired woman. "Anything interesting?" Haruka whispered before she returned to what she had been doing before – kissing Michirus neck. "Maybe…if I finally would be able to concentrate." Michiru smiled. She put her biro down and leaned back in her chair, Haruka of course using this chance by kissing her lovers lips. Michiru responded to the kiss immediately, pulling Haruka closer to her. Finally the couple parted again, both a little out of breath. "I love you." Haruka whispered, gently stroking Michirus stomach. "I love you, too." Michiru replied, smiling. The aqua haired girl let out a little squeak when Haruka suddenly grabbed her around the waist and picked her up. "Haruka, what are you…" Before she could finish her sentence, Haruka had sat down on her chair and placed her girlfriend on her lap. "Oh. I see." Michiru giggled while the blonde wrapped her arms around her. Haruka smiled at her lover and spied over her shoulder while Michiru started to look over the job offers again. "That one looks good." Haruka said, pointing to one of the announcements. Michiru read over it and giggled. "That's my old job, silly." She then said. "Oh." Haruka replied intelligently. Michiru smiled, reached back and patted her lovers head, who chuckled. The aqua haired woman returned her attention to the job offerings, and that was when one of them caught her eye. "Haruka, look! The high school is searching for an arts teacher!" she called out, happily. "Really?" Haruka peered at the announcement and started to beam. "How nifty!" she called out. "Quick, love, call the headmaster and apply for the job!" Michiru nodded and wanted to stand up, but had to find out that she couldn't since Haruka still held her tight. "Haruka, love, you know that I really enjoy it to be held by you. But I can't get to the phone and make that call as long as you hold my tight." Michiru explained. Haruka coughed and let go of her lover, who stood up and smiled. "I'll be right back." She promised and hurried out into the corridor, where the phone stood. Hotaru came bouncing in, stopped and smiled up to Haruka. "Hello Tenoh-san." Haruka rolled her eyes. "Hotaru, your mom is my girlfriend. Call me Haruka." Hotarus eyes lit up with delight. "Oh, thankies, Haruka-san!" she called out, jumping in Harukas lap. Haruka smiled and ruffled the girls hair. That was when Michiru came walking in, grinning from ear to ear. "And?" Haruka asked, curiosity taking the better of her. "The headmaster said that he would come and look at my paintings!" Michiru sang happily before she grabbed Haruka and planted a kiss on her lovers lips. "I'm so happy. If he likes my work, I'll have the job!" the aqua haired woman laughed, earning a broad smile from both Haruka and Hotaru. "That's great, love." Haruka smiled. "I'm sure that the headmaster will love your paintings. When will he come?" Michiru checked her watch. "In…one hour." She then said. Haruka nodded while Hotaru climbed off her lap. "I'll go and clean my room, in case headmaster Tanaki-san will look in it." She announced. Before Haruka or Michiru could reply, the little girl had vanished. Haruka shook her head while Michiru laughed. "We should check on the position of the paintings once more." She then informed Haruka. "The position is important for…" Haruka silenced her by putting one finger over her lips. "It's not necessary to check their position, love." She smiled. "They are beautiful, and Tanaki-san will recognize your talent. I'm sure you'll get the job." Michiru let out a little sigh and leaned against her taller lover, who wrapped her arms around her. "I hope I'll get the job, Haruka. I'm nervous." Haruka reached down and tilted Michirus head up, so she could look at her. "Don't be, love. If you are confident enough, Tanaki-san will give you the job. He likes people who have self-confidence." "Yes, I already know that." Replied Michiru, winking at Haruka. "Now, what is that supposed to mean?" Haruka asked, trying to give her voice a strict tone – and failing miserably. "Oh, nothing." Michiru giggled. Haruka just shook her head and sighed.

One hour later, headmaster Tanaki stood in front of one of Michirus paintings, awing at it. "Oh, Kaioh-san, you have a lot of talent! I'm sure that you'll be able to teach our students a lot about art." Michiru beamed when the headmaster extended one hand to her and asked: "So, when can you start?" 

"I've got the job!" Michiru cheered while she jumped into Harukas arms. The blonde embraced her lover and smiled down at her. "See? I told you you would get it. I was right." Haruka grinned. Michiru just smiled before she pulled the blondes head down to her, and the couple sank into a long, gentle kiss.


	14. Epilogue: Happy At Last

Epilogue: Happy At Last 

Michiru returned home from her first day as an art teacher and immediately fell on the couch, covering her eyes with one arm. Haruka came walking out of the kitchen, carrying a tray with a cup of tea on it. "Hey, love." The blonde smiled, placing the tray on the desk and sitting down at Michirus feet. "How was your day?" "Great." Michiru replied before she let out a little sigh. "But my feet hurt…I was standing most of the time." "Aw, my poor sweetheart." Haruka smiled at her, pulling the aqua haired woman's feet in her lap. Michiru eyed her curiously, but she smiled when Haruka started to massage her feet. "Oh, thanks." The new teacher sighed happily, closing her eyes. Haruka smiled at her. "I love you." She whispered, smiling when Michiru replied: "I love you, too. Come here." Haruka gratefully obeyed, she crawled over her lover and they sank into a deep, gentle kiss. Haruka ran her hands up and down Michirus body, causing the smaller woman to let out a little moan. The aqua haired woman broke the kiss, to whisper into Harukas ear: "Hotaru won't be home for another two hours." Haruka got the hint, smiled and rose from the couch. She picked Michiru up, who giggled, and carried her into the bedroom.

One hour later, Michiru laid in Harukas arms, sweaty and exhausted, but happy. "It was wonderful, Haruka." She whispered. Haruka smiled down at her, gently stroking her hair. "Same here." Michiru cuddled closer to her lover, stroking her well-muscled stomach. "You know what?" Haruka whispered while her arms tightened around her loves waist. "Hmm?" Michiru looked up at the blonde, smiling. "I was lonely until I met you." Haruka now whispered. "And now…I'm happy. Bless the Gods who sent this fire." Michiru smiled, sudden tears stinging in her eyes. "Oh, Haruka…that's so beautiful…" The tears started to flow out of her eyes, causing Haruka to get a shocked look on her face. "Michi…love, don't cry." Michiru sniffled and smiled through her tears. "Don't worry, Haruka…I don't cry out of sadness. This tears are tears of happiness." Haruka smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her lover's cheek. Michiru closed her eyes and let out a happy little sigh. "Michiru…" Haruka began, earning a curious look from her lover. „Yes, love?" the aqua haired woman asked, smiling. Haruka pulled in a deep breath, then reached for her trousers and pulled something out of the pocket. She held the object – a small, red box – out to Michiru and opened it. "Will you marry me?"

Michiru stared at her lover, then at the ring, and finally back to Haruka. The blondes heart was racing in her chest, and for one second she wondered if she had been to fast with her proposal. Then, a smile appeared on Michirus face, and she threw her arms around Harukas neck. "Of course I will!" she cried out, fresh tears springing from her eyes. Haruka smiled, and they couple shared a long kiss. Both were happy at last.


End file.
